


[cover art] Mercy Twice

by jesperanda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperanda/pseuds/jesperanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Mercy Twice, written by pennypaperbrain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[cover art] Mercy Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennypaperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mercy Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313823) by [pennypaperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain). 



> Lovely little ficlet begat podfic-in-progress begat podfic cover art begat book cover.

Click image below for full-size version.

[ ](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/epubcovers/Mercy-Twice-book-cover.jpg)

Resources: [sc.aithine.org](http://sc.aithine.org/) | [lostandtaken.com](http://lostandtaken.com/gallery/paper-41.html) | [Bombshell Pro](http://www.myfonts.com/fonts/emily-lime/bombshell-pro/) | [P22 Underground](http://www.myfonts.com/fonts/p22/underground-pro/)


End file.
